


Pie and Honey and a Cheeseburger

by CosmicJ_Writing



Series: Random Writings/Ideas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: Cas-""Don't do that. Don't say my name like that and force me to give in to your wants, no matter how much you think you need them.""I need you though. I'll always need you." Dean pulled Cas in his lap and pressed his forehead to the shorter male's. "I will always need you."It felt like years between the day Cas left and now. He set his picture on his pillow and collapsed on his bed, sending verbal and loud prayers to his angel. He hoped to God, to Chuck, that Cas was still alive. Every day he tried to remember what he looked like, how he spoke, how he reacted. But with each day, his memories grew faint. He could no longer remember the exact way Cas's prickling beard felt against his chin. He couldn't remember the exact shade of blue his eyes were in the sunlight. He couldn't remember his touch, or taste, or how they even met. Cas was a stranger to him. The few things he could remember was their last conversation, and the love he felt for the man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKay but imagine Dean losing Cas, and not knowing about it.

Dean held the picture of him and his husband, running his thumb over the glass. His heart ached for the man, yearned to talk to him, to hold him again. Cas had been away for months, fighting a war against angels that sought out the destruction of humanity. He didn't know if Cas was alive at all. If he wasn't, there'd be no one to tell him. Believing he was dead, was easier to think about rather than believing he was still fighting, and suffering. It was a losing battle. Cas explained to Dean the night before he left, that nearly every angel wanted a reboot on Earth completely. They wanted to strip every last man, woman, and child, and start over. They wanted to make a new world, a world that God would be proud of. Cas was one of the only few, fighting for the old world.

"You know I have to do this, don't you?" Cas asked gently, his hands gliding tenderly down Dean's naked chest. "To save Sam, and you, and everyone, I have to fight."

"You're not even supposed to be in heaven, remember? You were tossed out like garbage and now they want you back?" Dean snarled, bitter anger tainting his voice.

"Desperate situations, call for desperate measures. Isn't that what you said, Dean?"

"Not when it risks your life."

"But you'll do anything even if it risks yours?" Cas pulled away, his hands and head falling. "I don't like it anymore then you do. The last thing I want to do is go to war with my brothers and sisters. I've already slayed many of them, but my original purpose to fight and fight I shall."

"Cas-"

"Don't do that. Don't say my name like that and force me to give in to your wants, no matter how much you think you need them."

"I need you though. I'll always need you." Dean pulled Cas in his lap and pressed his forehead to the shorter male's. "I will always need you."

It felt like years between the day Cas left and now. He set his picture on his pillow and collapsed on his bed, sending verbal and loud prayers to his angel. He hoped to God, to Chuck, that Cas was still alive. Every day he tried to remember what he looked like, how he spoke, how he reacted. But with each day, his memories grew faint. He could no longer remember the exact way Cas's prickling beard felt against his chin. He couldn't remember the exact shade of blue his eyes were in the sunlight. He couldn't remember his touch, or taste, or how they even met. Cas was a stranger to him. The few things he could remember was their last conversation, and the love he felt for the man. 

Dean was making himself a bowl of stew when he heard the sound of wings. His heart jumped and he spun. 

"Cas?" He reached forward hastily, catching the angel just in time before he fell face forward. "Cas?"

A blade protruded from the angel's spine. Cas's eyes were glowing, as did the flesh around the weapon impaled in his back. He was dying and Dean knew it. The human male slowly sunk down, the dead weight of his angel pressing into him. Panic engulfed him, hot crimson liquid soaking his clothes. 

"Please don't need me," Cas rasped, begging hopefully, and weakly. Dean shook his head, cradling Cas's face in his hands.

"I'll always need you," he shuddered. Cas reached with a fragile hand and smiled, pinching Dean's bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Please don't need me," Cas repeated, a little stronger and firmer than before. A weak finger grazed Dean's forehead. Like a t.v. winking out, Dean's memories vanished, every last one, and he was back in his room. He was alone, sitting alone in a room much too big for him alone. He was disconnected, lost, and confused. Sam wasn't very much helpful either. His little brother only stood in the doorway of his room and looked him on with pity filled eyes. 

"What?"

"I'm going out," Sam mumbled sadly. 

"Okay? Get some pie while you're out. And some honey. And a cheeseburger."


End file.
